Your Rain
by xShadowMaskx
Summary: OneShot: Ten years after her travel to Labyrinth, Sarah finds her self in middle of rain. After letting her memories and feelings flow freely like rain drops she understand that she will never be alone if she believes


**Author:** xShadowMaskx  
**Title:** Your Rain  
**Rating:** PG 13 because of romance  
**Pairing:** Jareth/Sarah  
**Summary:** Ten years after her travel to Labyrinth, Sarah finds her self in middle of rain and she lets the memories and feelings flow freely just like the water  
**Status:** Completed  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Labyrinth_ nor it's characters  
**Warnings**: I have never seen _Labyrinth_, only read lots of Fan Fictions about it. Also, English isn't my native language, I am learning it only for few years, so my language is far from perfect. If this doesn't scare you off, I hope you continue reading, and, of course, I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

Sarah stood in the middle of the sidewalk and glared up at the dark skies. This wasn't the first time when, ignoring the threatening weather report and cloudy skies, she had gone to work without an umbrella. This time her luck had failed her. There wasn't any use to rush home in hope to save her clothes, she was completely soaked already.

"It's not fair!" the young woman whispered, and frowned as soon as she understood what she had said. Simple rain had just made her say words that she had tried to avoid for the last ten years. Maybe it was because today was the anniversary of her travel to that cursed place. Or maybe it was heaven, she never felt sure. But one thing she knew—for the past few weeks her mind, awake or asleep, was full of thoughts about the labyrinth. Sarah missed the strange maze, its inhabitants and even the Goblin King, though she tried to continue denying it.

Sarah took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. Her senses had to have become crazy because the rain smelled like Him—a light cinnamon and orchid scent filled her nostrils with its falling. It was the same smell she had felt around Him when they had danced in the Crystal Ballroom and it still made her feel lightheaded.

Even more, she somehow felt Jar... the Goblin King's presence now. It wasn't the first time. All these years Sarah never had felt truly alone. But it wasn't a scary feeling and she didn't hate it, more like the opposite. Whenever she needed comfort and assurance, He was there for her. In soft caresses, ghostly breath on her skin and hair, and soothing whispers; nothing more, but it was enough for her. Especially when she was still a teenager. Only when she grew up, in stormy nights she wondered how it would feel to have his arms around her for real, feel his lips on her own when it was more than just a dream.

Sometimes she cried silently after another dream of the labyrinth and him. She had been so young and foolish when he had offered his love to her. Those were the only times when he didn't come and comfort her. That made Sarah's rebellious side stir and she thought in anger that it was his own fault. Who forced him to say such promising but scary words as "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." anyway? Didn't he know she was too young to understand true meaning of them if he was so wise and powerful? It didn't matter that now she knew that he could be gentle. It was too late now and sometimes it hurt so much that she thought she hated him for this. But in reality, she wished she could turn back time and do it all differently.

He was the one who stopped her from choosing wrong path when Toby had died from illness and all her world had turned in shreds, he was the one who comforted her in the night when her father had hit her because of what she said about Karen and Linda, her real mother, in the night when she finally understood that Karen was more important to him. It was he and his labyrinth that changed her attitude against Toby. If not for him, she wouldn't be a teacher now and Sarah loved her job. Deep in her heart she knew that, and was thankful to him.

But in this moment, it was his fault. This rain was his fault, these memories were his fault. "Oh, you just had to remind me of all this!" Sarah shot around and shouted, feeling sure that he could hear her even if he wasn't there for real. "This is your rain...," now her voice had turned into whispers.

No one looked at her, like she was empty air. People hurried, trying to escape the rain. Maybe she was just becoming crazy, standing here like this. Crazy for still believing in the story called Labyrinth, too. This was the first time when she thought about it this way, Sarah usually didn't think of the labyrinth and its King as real or not. He and her friends, who she still met sometimes, were in her life, no doubt about that. As she didn't share them with others, it didn't matter if they were only fantasies.

Sarah chuckled and shook her head. Just a rain accompanied with a familiar scent and she had started to doubt her sanity. A light amusement bubble grew and turned into wave of laughter that broke out of her lips.

When her laughter faded, there was no sound except the rain. It filled her senses and turned into music; a beautiful, uncatchable melody that called to her. She swirled around, raising her hands as if wanting to reach the skies. 'You never stop surprising me, Jareth... I know you can see me now, dancing in the rain. Your rain,' the woman thought while dancing. She usually avoided calling him by name but now he was next to her and it didn't matter. Sarah still felt his presence when the music started to fade and the rain along with it. It was like he was closer to her, to this world as never before.

* * *

Sarah opened the doors to her apartment, smiling. This was one of the strangest days in her life. Just like that day ten years ago. Only she didn't regret anything that happened today, unlike in the day of her adventures. She dropped her bag on the couch before her eyes stopped at her desk.

A single white feather had landed on the book titled Labyrinth and Sarah knew this wasn't going to be her last dance in the rain.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I feel much better after this! This thing had bothered be for a month now!

I want to apologize for all my mistakes and errors. Like I said above, I have never seen _Labyrinth_, only read many great stories about it. Please, forgive me that I have never reviewed. :looks pleadingly: As revenge, you can just not review mine.  
I was inspired by song "Your Rain" so it's almost a song fic. But I decided to not add lyrics because they just didn't go in between the lines of story.

Also, this is my very first Fan Fiction, though, I have written before. So, I don't ask you to be very kind with me. So, if something is worng with formatting, I hope you will understand.

If you are reading this, it means you have read my story as well. Then I have only one thing to say left:

_**Reviews are welcomed and flames accepted!**_

**A/N 2:** This was proofread by my wonderful Beta, Kathleen. Thank you so much to her. x3


End file.
